


Midnight Walk

by SilverSnape31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, creature - Freeform, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnape31/pseuds/SilverSnape31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was having a little walk that night when he came across by someone  who was very mysterious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Walk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about the world of Harry Potter. 
> 
> Thank you Birdie (Melissa) for the beta!

It was dark outside. The only light that could be seen was the light coming from the castle and the moon. The cold wind was billowing his cloak and hair. He was out again to have a bit of fresh air and escape the reality behind. For him, when he was outside, he felt more comfortable; being alone in the dark gave him time to think. For him, the dark is a good companion. It was past curfew so he didn't have to worry for any students to see him outside.  
He made his way towards the lake and leant against the tree, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the lake. He was lost in his thoughts and he didn't notice he was no longer alone. Someone was watching him from behind. Suddenly, he heard a breaking of twigs behind a tree which snapped him out of his reverie. He quickly turned towards the direction of the sound and grasped his wand tightly. He frowned and muttered something under his breath.

"Lumos." He hissed and when his wand cast the light he then made his way towards the woods. He was curious as to what is that and he was not afraid if it was a human or some kind of creature. He felt someone's presence and had the feeling he was being watched.  
"Show yourself," he hissed in a deadly tone that would scare any students to death. Nothing happened so he continued to look around and search for any movement. If it was a student, he was sure to give him a month full of detention for being out this late at night.  
"Are you deaf? Are you a coward hiding behind trees?" He said again trying to convince himself that it was a human and not an animal. He was about to shout again when something caught his attention. A woman's head peered from behind a tree. His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered from his shock.   
His frown deepened in wonder. What the hell was a woman doing out here in the dark? And a naked one at that! She was wearing nothing, so that must be why she was hiding behind a tree. He could see her face, wet, wavy brown hair, and her exposed shoulders. She was most likely above twenty years old, so she was not a student here. He raised his wand to her face to see her more. She squinted at the light so he lowered his wand.  
"Speak." He hissed as he gazed at her silver eyes which hold so many feelings… ‘worried? afraid? Wait, why is her hair wet? There was no rain earlier, right? Since when did I care for anybody's business?’ He raised his eyebrow as she continued to stare at him. ‘Great, now, my night is ruined by a woman I don't know.’  
"Surely, you have a tongue to speak, right?" She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. The cold wind blew again and she shivered a bit; he was not numb to seeing that.  
He took off his cloak and handed it to her without a word. She seemed reluctant at first, but when he was about to say something, she snatched it from him. She came out from behind the tree to get it and he had to look away. He didn't want to see anything he was not supposed to.  
She studied it first before slowly covering her body with it. He muttered 'dunderhead' under his breath, however, since she was busy putting on the cloak, she probably didn't hear it. When she was finished putting on his cloak, she looked at the ground and waited for him to say something. Many questions flooded through his mind and he didn't know what to ask first.  
"Now, are you going to speak, or are we going to stand here all night in silence?" He asked in a bored tone. She stared at him and shook her head. He was becoming irritated and this woman was getting on his nerves.  
"Did you have your tongue cut out or something?" he hissed, causing her to take a step backwards. He waited for her to say something again, but nothing happened. He was wasting his time with a woman he didn't know, who was probably mad and insane. Walking in the dark alone and nude. ‘Who in their right mind would do something like that?’ He folded his hands in front of his chest and waited again. He heard her sigh and waited for her to begin. ‘Is it really hard for someone to speak?’

"I-I am Aqua. T-thank you for this." She said softly and looked at the ground, blushing. 'At last! She finally spoke.' he thought to himself.

"Severus Snape. Now, what are you doing here? Where are you from and why aren’t you wearing anything?"

"I-I...Just walking...I'm from..." Suddenly, there was a blue ball of light floating towards her. He had to stop his mouth from dropping open since it was very un-Snape like. It came to a stop beside her ear. It looked like it was talking to her and she seemed to understand it.

"What are you doing?" He was confused because he never saw something like that before. He gripped his wand more tightly. Many questions flooded in his mind, however, before he could ask her again, the light suddenly vanished into nothingness with a blink of his eye.  
"S-sorry. I have to go now. T-thank you again. It was nice meeting you." Before he could reply, she did something he didn't expect. She stood in her tiptoes since he was taller than her and kissed his right cheek. She smiled at him while he was frozen in place. She quickly ran away from him and disappeared into thin air just like the ball with his cloak. He touched the spot where she kissed him with his left hand and regained his composure. He shook his head and headed towards the castle. Instead of finding his peace outside the castle, he met a girl full of mystery. Could he sleep peacefully this night?

*~*~*~*

The next day, she was still in his mind. He was curious about her. She was full of mystery and he wanted to solve her. He hated to admit it, but he was looking forward to seeing her again. He chose to have breakfast in his quarters to avoid the staff and the old coot. Nothing changed in his daily routine. Teach the dunderheads, eat lunch, teach the dunderheads again, brew some potions on his break and then head to the Great Hall for dinner.

While eating dinner, he could see out of the corners of his eyes that the old coot was intensely staring in his direction. He didn't want to talk to him yet, but that was impossible seeing that the old coot had something to tell him after dinner. When he finished his dinner, he was about to leave when the headmaster stood up and walked towards him.

"Severus, a word please." Together, they walk to the head master's office in silence. Once the head master was seated in his chair, he indicated to Severus to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Do you want some lemon drops, my boy?" He knew that the old coot was in pain again so he reach for his arm and muttered something when his wand touched his arm. Once he was finished, he was about to leave without a word when the old coot stopped him.

"Thank you, Severus." There was nothing more he could say to him. He was about to do something he didn't like and there was nothing that could stop it. It was one of the reasons why he was out for a little walk every night. He wanted to escape the reality, his destiny to kill one of the greatest wizards in the world. Without turning back, he exited his office and headed to his quarters.

He found himself grading the papers of his dunderhead students. He was not sure if he wanted to see her this night. He contemplated the idea that it was merely a prank played by his students. When he was finished grading, it was past curfew again, just like last night. He made his decision, and decided to see her again, just to pull her out of his mind. Grabbing his spare cloak again since he gave one to her, he made his way towards the lake.

It was colder outside and as he came closer to the lake, he could see the silhouette of a woman sitting under a tree near the lake. She was looking up at the sky, admiring the beauty of the moon and the stars. She was still wearing his cloak and the only difference was that it to was also wet, just like her hair. When she noticed him, she smiled at him and patted the ground beside her, indicating that he should sit beside her. He hesitated, waiting for her to say something.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape." He didn't return her smile. He just greeted her back in his customary cold tone.

"Good evening to you as well, Ms. Aqua?" He inquired of her because he was not sure if she only had a first name. He sat down beside her, making sure to have an appropriate distance between them. She only nodded at him and said no more. The silence was deafening for the both of them. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of trees being blown by the cold wind.   
He was the first to break the silence by asking her a question. "So, now are you able to answer my questions? He asked her while looking at the silhouette of the mountains. “Where do you come from?"

"I-I live here. How about you?" He frowned and wondered if she was telling a lie. ‘How can she live here? Only Hagrid does not live inside The Castle.’

"I live in the castle, of course.” He stared at her searchingly. “What do you mean you live here?"

"What do you do inside the castle?" He was becoming impatient, and her avoidance of the question made him believe that maybe she was just joking with him.

"See here, Ms. Aqua! I’ll not have you joking around with me? Tell me the truth, where do you live? No one can live just live upon Hogwarts grounds without being seen before?"   
She bit her lip anxiously, not yet ready to tell him the truth, but maybe there was nothing more she could do to hide the truth. ‘He will know the truth someday, why not tell it to him now?’ She opened and close her mouth, the words sticking in her throat.

"I'm telling the truth, I-I live here." She pointed her right hand at the lake. He was confused at first but then realization hit him, he was shocked. He stood up and she looked even more intimidated by his looming stance.

"No, you're not. That's...That's impossible. I demand you tell me the TRUTH!" He shouted causing her to flinch.   
He was the first human male she’d ever met. She was afraid of humans seeing her in human form. She was afraid of rejection so she never showed herself for the many long years she lived in The Black Lake. She was special because she was the only one of her kind that could transform into a human.   
She didn't know how it happened. It just happened one day, when she decided to see the world outside. As she slowly made her way out of the water, her body began to change until she was a human.   
He didn't know what to do, as he watched her stand up also and a single tear escaped her eye. "I-I'm telling the truth!" She started to move away and as she was about to return to the lake he stopped her.

"W-Wait." He heard himself stop her retreating form. She did stop, and as she turned she caught the look in his eyes. He looked so confused, so shocked.

"A-Are you really a..."

"Yes."

"What...How does that happen?" She hugged the cloak tighter when the cold wind blew again.

"I-I don't know." She was shivering now and he hated to see her like that.

"Come with me to the castle." He didn't know why he was inviting a stranger inside the castle, but he was not numb to seeing her shiver from the cold wind.

"S-Sorry, what did you-?" He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. She was confused, ‘Does he really want me to come with him in the castle’. She always looked at the castle ever since she could transform into a human. It was her dream to go inside and meet other people. She wanted to have friends who would accept her with or without knowing her true form.

"Come with me inside the castle, it’s warm inside." She smiled at him and she had to stop herself from hugging him.

"T-Thank you! I-Its been one of my dreams to go inside that castle!" Seeing her shiver even more, he grabbed his wand from inside his pocket and flickered it at her, making her warm.

"Thank you!" she said in an excited whisper as they walked towards the castle. He was ahead of her and she had to concentrate more on walking to prevent her tripping into anything. He opened the gate with the flick of his wand and when they were inside the castle, she looked around in awe. It was beautiful inside. There were a lot of paintings and it was more beautiful than outside.

"Will you please stop gawking?" She blushed, closing her mouth. They walked in silence again, down into the dungeons, flames sputtering as they stirred the cold air. Once they reached his quarters, he waved his wand again and muttered his password.   
The place was so cozy and it was her first time to seeing a room. The only thing that she knew was that there were two kinds of human, magicals and muggles. She knew about the magic of witches and the wizards that was controlled by their wand. She also knew some types of creatures. They could even talk to the animals if they liked. He lit the fire in the fireplace and gestured for her to sit down on the couch in front of the fire. He called for a house elf for some tea and biscuits before sitting down beside her.

When the food arrived, they began to talk although he was very uncomfortable with her.  
"Drink this. It will help warm you." She took it from him reluctantly and studied it first.

"It’s tea, and these are biscuits,” he said before she could even ask. He took a sip and took a biscuit. She mimicked him and was delighted by the taste of it.

"Wow. It’s so delicious." She smiled at him and he had to stop himself from laughing at her. He noticed that she didn't wear anything but the cloak, so he thought about getting her some clothes first.

"Wait for me here." She nodded and he went to his room and into his wardrobe to grab a black t-shirt and pants. He threw them onto his bed. WIth a wave of his wand and a muttered spell, he transfigured them into a dress befitting her. He grabbed the dress and made his way back to her. 

He handed the dress to her and she stared at it. "What is this?" She asked while he rolled his eyes.

"Wear this." She was about to take off her clothes when he stopped her.

"Don't! Go inside my room!" She wondered why but followed him. When she was finished, she emerge from his room wearing the black dress. She sat down again and put his cloak on the table in front of them.

"Okay, first thing's first." He began and then continue, "Never be caught unclothed in front of any human, it’s inappropriate! Always wear appropriate clothing!" She was living under a rock, so she didn't know a lot of things. It was natural for their kind to wear nothing.

"Okay." That's all she said and stared at the fire again. She was happy to have the company of a human.

"Thank you very much for this. I've been waiting for a long time to meet a human.” Her voice was earnest and hopeful, “Thank you for accepting me. I was so afraid that you would humiliate me for being what I am. It was my dream to enter this castle and to be treated as a human."

"Why did you become a human?" He asked, hiding his curiosity behind his snarky demeanor.

"I don't know. Maybe wishing on a star is true. I wished to be a human someday and then suddenly, one night, when I came out of the water and tried to inhaled the air, I suddenly transformed into a human. I can change into any form any time. For many years, I practiced to control it and I always hid from the humans. You are the first human I’ve met."

"Why were you watching me from behind that tree?” His eyebrow rose in the manner that only Snape seemed to be able to manage, “Just how many years have you been hiding from the us?"

"Seriously speaking, I don't even know.” She paused thoughtfully, finger tapping her chin. “I was observing you because I was afraid to come out, but you looked different from every other human I’ve seen."

"I seemed different because I am a professor.” He replied, logically inferring that the other humans she observed were students. “I know you saw a lot of students, they were the white shirts, ties and dark bottoms. So how did you do it?"

"Do what?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hide from people.” He steepled his hands,resting his chin upon the long digits, “Wait, I think I know what the answer is." She look at him wondering what is his answer was.

"They are all to dunderheaded to notice you." With this, she burst out laughing and he slightly smirked at her.

"What's so funny about it?" He asked while she recovered from laughing.

"The way you said it. Its like every student living here in the castle is a dunderhead." She clutched her sides, her mirth showing in her eyes.

"Indeed!” She smiled at his reply and looked around again, while thinking of the things she want to do.“So, what are your plans now?" he asked.

"C-Can I stay here for a while?" She then turned towards his surprised face and tried to look into the depth of his eyes.

"What do you mean stay?" 'Has she lost her senses? Does she know what she's talking about?' He asked to himself.

"Stay here, in the castle, for a while. I want to explore the castle with you. But if you don't want me here, I can leave immediately " He was surprised by what she said but not only by that. It was the idea that someone wanted to stay with Him, of all people! She looked sad when she said the last sentence and waited for him to say anything.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that. I'm not the Headmaster here,but if you're really that desperate to explore the castle, then we have to ask the Headmaster first."   
There was nothing more she could ask for! Since she couldn’t fight the feeling anymore, she hugged him tight. He was so stiff and he didn't know what to do. He was frozen in the spot and he was too shocked that someone would dare to hug him. He didn't know what to do so he just raised his hands above her. When she released him, she was blushing and she was wiping a few tears off of her face.   
He quickly recovered and said in his usual voice, "Is it really that big of a deal to explore this castle?"

"OF COURSE!" She shouted at her excitement. He rolled his eyes and glance at the clock. 'I think, its too late now to disturb the headmaster.' he thought.

"We will talk to the Headmaster tomorrow morning. I think, it’s better for us to sleep now. So...what are your plans now?" He glance at her and wonder if she's going to stay or going to leave.

"Can I sleep here on your couch?"

"If that's what you want." He stood up, waved his wand and then the couch expanded. He walked to his bedroom, grabbed a blanket , and tossed it to her. She giggled when the covers were tossed in her face while he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Thank you and good night." She said while he just nodded and made his way back to his room.   
When the doors were closed, he pulled off his clothes leaving on his trousers only. He quickly scanned the book shelf. When he spotted the right book he wanted, he pulled it out and lay down in his bed. The only light in his room was the lamp on his bed side table. The title of the book was "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." He wanted to make sure if what he thought was correct. In the book, it said "The oldest recorded merpeople were known as sirens (Greece) and it is in warmer waters that we find the beautiful mermaids for frequently depicted in Muggle literature and painting. The selkies of Scotland and the Merrows of Ireland are less beautiful, but they share that love of music which is common to all merpeople."

He wondered how come a siren could transform into a human. She was clearly a siren as she said and she was different than the ones who live in the Black Lake. He knew how merpeople look under the lake, but how did a siren get into that lake? He put the book on his table, knowing that there would be no answers there.   
Suddenly, he remembered that there was a book that could help him. He quickly stood up and made his way to his book shelf again. He traced the back of the books as he scrutinized them. Instantaneously, he found he book he was looking for. He also pulled it out and made his way back to his bed.   
The book was heavy, old and thick. It was covered in leather and the title of the book was "Rare Animals and Creatures."The author was anonymous. He quickly opened the book and search for merpeople or sirens. Abruptly, he found the right page and read it quickly . He was shocked to see that it was possible for a siren to transform into a human.   
The book said, "Sirens were different from merpeople. They were beautiful and can transform into a human as they came out of the water. At first, they can only last for one hour above the water but as they went out of the water everyday, the hours became longer until they can last long without water. But there are reports that sirens can die out of water and turn into ashes. They can fall in love with humans. If they both fall in love with each other, the curse of being a siren will disappear. It was in the studies that being a siren was only curse and only true love can make it disappear."   
When he finished reading the book, he was so shocked that he almost let the book fall to the ground. He was worried at her 'but why?'. There were still a lot of questions in his mind and he didn't know if he can sleep without answering them.

As the time went by, he still couldn't sleep so he decided to visit her. He slowly crept out his bed and grabbed a white shirt. He pulled it on and slowly opened his door. She was lying on the couch. She was covered by the blanket and her hair was all over the pillow. He didn't know if she was sleeping or not so he walked steadily towards her and silently sat down on the floor in front of the fire. He was startled a bit when he heard a soft voice.

"Why are you still awake?" Without looking at her, he replied.

"Can't sleep. Can I ask you some questions?" She slowly sat in the couch and said to him.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Sure. You can sit here if you want." He stood up and sat beside her.   
"Are you alone in the black lake? What is the light I saw yesterday?" The two of them gaze at the fire dancing in front of them.

"For the first question, I live with my friends, the merpeople. I don't know who my family was. The light you saw was the means of communication for us. One of my friends called me yesterday."

"Where is your family and how come you live in there?"

"I don't know where my family is. I just swim and swim and swim. Even if I know that the water was not appropriate for me, I just endure it for the sake of my friends." They were silent until he spoke again.  
"So..how many hours can you last without water?"

"I don't know. Hey, how did you know about that?" She looked at him.

He also looked at her in the same time. "Books, of course." Their eyes lock and for the first time, they felt something different. She blushed and he quickly look away.  
"I guess I can sleep now." He said and stood up to leave. When he reached the door, he said softly, "Good night," even if it was barely a whisper, she still heard it. When he was gone, she stared at the fire and thought of many things.

'Why did I like to see him always? To hear his silky voice? Why did I felt different when he was around? I only met him yesterday but its like were friends for a long time. Okay, admit it, you always spy on him every time he was outside. You wanted to talk to him ever since you saw him but you only gathered your courage yesterday. When he mentioned your family, you miss them and didn't know what to do, but his presence was comforting, in a way that...hey, What was wrong with her?' she thought as she lay down again, closed her eyes and think for the first time she was going to sleep above the water.

When the morning came, he was the first to wake up again. Even if he had a lack of sleep, he could still think clearly and was ready for the day. He never really got much sleep so he was used to it. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see her on the couch at a different angle, like she was in pain. He quickly ran towards her and picked her up. He knew the answer without looking at her.   
He slammed the door to his bathroom with his foot and waved his wand towards the bath tub and murmured 'Aguamenti'.Suddenly, the bathtub was full of water and he lowered her slowly. Her eyes were closed but he could see that she was in pain. When she was in the water, knowing that she will transform in any second, he quickly pulled her pants down without looking at her, just focusing in pulling them off. Suddenly, her feet glowed and then transformed into tails.   
He was shocked to see her in that form. When she opened her eyes, they were still that hazel brown color but her ears were different. The only thing she felt in that time was she was scared. Scared that he would go away when he saw her in that form. She relished the water and when she was satisfied, sat down in the tub.   
She stared at him for a while, afraid of what he was going to say. So, she said softly,  
"I can go out now." She wanted to stand up but she still had her tails. Knowing that she couldn't go out alone, he slowly carried her again to the couch. She gasped as he carried her outside the bathroom. Her mouth dropped open when he ask in a silky voice,  
"Why didn't you call me when it began? And please, shut your mouth." She bit her lip from embarrassment and when she was sitting in the couch, he covered her tails with the blanket and waved his wand to dry her hair and shirt.

"I-I..."She was lost for words and didn't know what she's going to say to him. Her tails starting to be her feet again. Knowing that she can't answer him, added,  
"Were going to meet the Headmaster after breakfast. Since it was Saturday I can show you the whole castle. But after that, I have a work to do."

"T-Thank you. B-But, aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? Of course not, you insolent woman. I will never be afraid of someone." She smiled at him, he then called for a house elf to bring them food. Before the food appear, he went to his room again and transfigured some of his clothes for her. He went back at her and handed the clothes to her as the foods arrived.  
"Wear this after we finish our breakfast." She smiled and gladly took the clothes from him.  
"Thank you."

"How many times did you have to say thank you?" She only smiled at him and started to eat their food. They eat eggs and bread, drink coffee together and when they were finish, she went to his room to change clothes, while he took the shower and changed his clothes too. Her black shirt was enough to cover her legs, so she didn't wear any pants when she went to change again. Sh came out with a black shirt again, but with a jeans fitting her.

"It was still early, but I think the Headmaster is up now." They trek to the head master's office in silence. She was busy looking around in awe. They reached the gargoyle, he said the password to it in a whisper and it came alive. She gasped in amazement, but didn't ask him about it, knowing there's a lot of wonder in the castle. When they reached the door, he knock, and then they heard a soft voice, saying "Enter." They entered the room, she was behind him, still looking around.

"Ah, my boy, to what do I awe this visit in the morning? It seems you're not alone. Good morning to both of you. Please have a seat." The old man smiled at the both of them as he stand to greet them.  
"It will not be long. Head master, this is Aqua. She's a..." He looked at her and wondered if she's going to tell the Headmaster about her condition.

"Good morning Headmaster. I am Aqua and I'm a siren." She waited for him to say something because she was afraid he don't want to talk to someone like her.

"A siren?" The eyes of the old man twinkle in amazement.

"I met her at the black lake. She was wondering if she can explore the castle. I will accompany her in her staying here." He said in a bored tone and it seems that his mood changed when he was with the old coot.

"Of course, she can. Its my pleasure to meet you young lady. But, I was wondering, why are you in the black lake?"

"I think, its none of your business Albus. Now, please excuse us, we have a lot more important things to do." He said in annoyed tone and she was shocked at what he said.

"Sorry Headmaster for what he said but..." She was interrupted by the Headmaster in a soft voice.

"Its okay Ms. Aqua. I hope you'll have a good day." He bowed at the head master showing respect and quickly went out leaving her behind.

"Thank you Headmaster. What's wrong with him?"  
"Not a problem. Enjoy your staying here and please take care of him for me." He didn't answer her question instead, he smiled at her.

"Of course. Thank you. Bye." With that, she then turned to the door, leaving the Headmaster alone.

She spotted him standing outside. She can feel than he was in the bad mood, so they just walk in silence. Being Snape he was, he only accompany her in walking. He don't want to tell her which room it was. He was still upset with Albus so he just preferred silence. When it was time for lunch, they went back to the dungeons and to his room to eat. After they ate, she went to his bathroom to have a nice water. She put out all her clothes before she lay down at the tab. When she was satisfied, she crawled out the tab and waited her feet to appear.

When she was ready for another walk, she gathered all her courage and ask him,  
"What's your problem with the Headmaster?" He was satisfied with their walk. They walk in comfortable silence and he was glad that she didn't ask him about their encounter with the Headmaster. But when she came out the bathroom, she ask him about it.

"Its none of your business. Now, what do you want to do?" She was hurt a bit by his answer, but she shrugged it off and tried to push away her curiosity.

"Can we continue our walk?"

"If that's what you like." They explore the other parts of the castle. When they meet other people, they gave them curious glances. She just smiled at them and knowing Snape is not the right person to mess up with, they just looked at the pairs in wonder. Luckily, they didn't encounter any staff because they were all busy. When it was a bit dark, he brought her to the astronomy tower. She was amaze at how tall the building was. She gaze at the window and amaze at what a beautiful scene it was.

"Wow. This is beautiful." She said as she went to the window. He didn't reply to her. He just gazed at her back and wondered why he was doing it. Hanging out with a complete stranger. When she turned back at him, their eyes locked and the both of them felt something different. He took a slow step towards her without leaving her eyes and he didn't know what comes to his mind when he did something he never expect. He lowered his face, closed his eyes and kissed her in the lips softly. Her eyes widen and felt her heart skip a beat. She never felt so much happiness like this. When he came back to his senses, his eyes widen too and quickly pull away from her. The both of them were shocked, but she gathered all her courage and this time, she kissed him. She wanted to cherish it. At first, he didn't replied to her kiss, but when his heart hammered at his chest, and he felt they were alone in the world, he kissed her back. Their kiss was full of emotions. When they pulled away, they gazed at each others eyes.

"Hey, I’ve never felt it before!" She suddenly exclaimed causing him to laugh.

"You're so weird, you know." They both laughed and then retired for the night.

*~*~*~*

After that kiss, they became much closer. They faced their problems together. All was well between the two of them. He taught her everything about the wizarding world and she learned all about the different kinds of spells and potions.   
He told her everything about his life and every thing about being a double agent. He confessed to her how he had fallen in love with his best friend, and how his world was crushed when she died. He also told her of how he redeemed himself from the wrong choices he’d made.   
The cursed was lifted from her when they confessed their feeling to each other before the war. It was midnight and they were walking near the lake. "I love you!" She suddenly exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too." He said softly as he hugged her back. After that, they kissed again and then cherish their wonderful night.  
When the war came, he was summoned by Voldemort. She watched him fall and give the Potter kid his memory. He was her soul mate so she did everything she could do to save him.   
She apparated the both of them to their home in Spinner's End. He had brought her there last Christmas. He was dying, but he gathered all his strength for her to stay alive. Since she knew a lot about potions, and was able to cure him after many weeks.

Harry Potter was able to clear his name, but he only wanted a life away from the wizarding world, so, together she and her beloved, went to live in a far away land and they live happily ever after.


End file.
